Nacidos para estar juntos
by springdreams
Summary: Después de la guerra, no parecía haber nada por que preocuparse. Hasta que los cuatro amigos tienen que abandonar su hogar por su propio bien y escapar de lo que queda de la magia oscura. Totalmente G&H algo de R
1. Chapter 1

El sol brillaba como podría haber brillado cualquier sol. Una leve brisa caía sobre el pequeño pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole. En la punta del lugar se encontraba una casa con dimensiones extrañas. Aquella casa que aparentaba ser normal, no tenía ni una pizca de normalidad. Absolutamente era todo lo contrario a lo que se podría imaginar. En esa casa vivían magos. Magos, con varitas ratas y lechuzas; magos que hacía hechizos y encantamientos. Una familia de magos. Una familia que lloraba. Lloraba de tristeza, de dolor, lloraba como en esas veces que se extraña tanto a alguien que lo único que queda por hacer es llorar y lamentar. Lloraba por un aniversario. Pero no era uno de esos aniversarios felices, que uno recuerda alegremente con gusto a pastel de fiesta o con música a todo volumen. Era un aniversario tétrico, lúgubre, triste, depresivo. La familia de magos lloraba por uno de sus miembros, que ya no vivía con ellos esa nueva vida que llevaban todos los habitantes del mundo mágico al que pertenecían. Por que el mundo mágico, que había sido amenazado durante años por Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso conocido hasta el momento. Hace un año exactamente, un muchacho de solo diecisiete años había derrotado a Voldemort. La familia de magos, como cualquier otra familia debería estar festejando. Pero el dolor era más fuerte. Voldemort se había llevado con él el miedo, aunque también había logrado llevarse la vida de muchas personas, magos, muggles, criaturas. Entre ellas, la vida de la persona por la que lloraba esta familia. La vida de Fred Weasley

CAPITULO 1

Harry Potter intentaba (sin éxito alguno) aplastarse el cabello. Enfundado en un traje de gala color azul claro, el muchacho quería apurarse para llegar temprano a La Madriguera. Los ojos verdes rebosaban de lágrimas mientras se anudaba al cuelo una corbata color negra e intentaba no olvidarse de nada. Apagó las luces de toda la casa, cerró las ventanas y se preparó para desaparecer. ¡La madriguera! Pensó clara e intensamente. Unos segundos después sintió como si pasara por un tubo demasiado estrecho. A punto de quedarse sin aire, imploró intentando respirar…Y salió a la superficie. Uno terminaba acostumbrándose a la horrible sensación.

Cayó de rodillas al pasto húmedo y se apresuro a levantarse. Se acercó a la casa lentamente mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas y calmarse. Después de esperar un minuto fuera, en la puerta se dio cuenta que era imposible, y tocó la puerta.

Ronald Weasley, más alto que nunca, con una expresión de madurez en la cara, se abalanzó arriba de su amigo, se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Ron también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, resbalaban por sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Caminaron atravesando la cocina hasta llegar al pequeño salón de estar. La familia Weasley y Hermione Granger estaba parada alrededor de una pequeña mesa con fotos y flores, cartas y la varita mágica de Fred. Los miembros de la familia Weasley se situaban alrededor. Molly Weasley lloraba abrazada de su esposo en una esquina. Ron se había acercado a Hermione, que estaba temblando, y le había tomado una mano. George tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Percy. Bill cambiaba el agua de un jarrón con rosas mientras que Charlie tenía la vista clavada en el piso. En ese momento, apareció Fleur, cargaba una bandeja con pastelitos. Saludó a Harry con un gesto en la cabeza. Pero a la que Harry verdaderamente buscaba era a Ginny. Recorrió la sala con la mirada pero no había ni rastros de la pelirroja.Hermione, que pareció haber entendido su intención, le señaló las escaleras. Harry se escabulló sigilosamente por detrás de la gente y subió.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la última puerta de la derecha. Se paró en frente y dio tres golpes con los nudillos. Desde adentro se escuchó una voz quebrada.

-Mamá, te dije que estoy bien. No te preocupes en serio, vuelve abajo.

-No soy Molly – contestó Harry – Soy H…

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el picaporte de la puerta se movía.

Y entonces todo su mundo cobró sentido. Ginny. Ginny con un vestido blanco suelto, ojos empapados con lágrimas, nariz con pecas, cara de asombro, y más hermosa que nunca.

-H…Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Balbuceó

-¿Creías que no iba a venir?

-Yo no…es decir…

Harry sonrió y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Pasa…Mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento y no quiero preguntas… Entraron juntos a la habitación de Ginny. Aunque era la segunda vez que estaba ahí, se sintió demasiado feliz. La habitación había perdido algo de color, los pósters y afiches que habitualmente decoraban las paredes ya no estaban.

Ahora en lugar de ellos habían fotos, 8 Weasley sonriendo (sus hermanos y sus padres), Luna Lovegood con sus habituales aros de rábano, Neville saludaba torpemente con la mano, Hermione reía en la fotografía de al lado, y en el medio, un recorte que parecía sacado de 'El Profeta', Harry y abajo unas letras doradas que decían ¿El Elegido?

-¿Cómo está todo? Susurró ella mientras subía en su cama

-Bastante bien…-Harry se sentó en el suelo. –He estado tranquilo, meditando todo…Los extrañé demasiado…- Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta. Había estado solo, solo durante casi un año, yendo a menudo al ministerio, respondiendo entrevistas, visitando lugares…Era difícil hablar con una persona que no se veía hace mucho…y más con una persona de la que se está enamorado. Había echado de menos a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, y por supuesto a Ginny, pero nunca creyó haberse sentido tan solo en su vida. Extrañó también vivir con alguien, ya fueran los Dursley o Hedwig, su lechuza. Necesitaba ruido, voces, gestos.

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de esto, Harry- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Harry suspiró. –No es que no quiero…Pero un momento tan feliz como este debería acompañarse con algo mejor, ¿No? Nos encontramos después de un año, Ginny. Además lo que importa aquí no es como me siento yo, si no como te sientes tú.

Harry se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo colgó en una silla. Ginny apuntaba su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Mejor vamos afuera a hablar…Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Bajaron y salieron al patio delantero. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo. Harry le tomó una mano y la condujo hacia un pequeño muelle de madera que tenían los Weasley sobre el arroyo.

-…a pesar de todo, podría decirse que estoy bien…Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en mi habitación…Ron y Hermione estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo… Son novios…

-Era de esperarse- Comentó Harry sin sorpresa. Pero la noticia lo alegró, sabía que Ron había esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé. – Dijo ella y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Era obvio que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pero ella disimuló bastante bien. Le gustó durante todos estos años.

Ginny se sacó las sandalias que llevaba puestas y estiro las piernas, sus pies rozaban el agua. Pasó algún tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos necesitó hablar, se entendían a la perfección solo estando juntos.

-Hoy soñé contigo – Confesó Harry.

-¿En serio? –Ginny sonreía más que nunca -¿Cómo fue?

-Fue bastante raro…Soñé qué estábamos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y en un momento yo te tomaba las manos… Me decías te quiero y cuando nos estábamos por dar un beso…Madam Prince nos echó a golpes…-ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA, NO UNA FIESTA DE SAN VALENTIN – dijo Harry adaptando el tono de la voz de la bibliotecaria - VAYANSE, FUERA FUERA!

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-A pesar de todo, el sueño fue lindo…Sobre todo por lo que dijiste. – Siguió Harry

-Sabes que te quiero…-Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero es lindo oírlo. – Harry sentía su rostro rojo de vergüenza y una sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo. Si eso no era amor, ¿Qué era?

-Entonces…Te quiero…-Balbuceó ella escondiendo la cabeza en un hombro de Harry.

Y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry solo pudo ver los ojos de Ginny tan cerca de los suyos que estaban por chocarse. El corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, solo podía pensar en agarrar sus cosas e irse lejos con ella, muy lejos, donde nadie los molestara o nadie hiciera preguntas. Él podía verse reflejado en sus ojos color avellana.

No sentía nada. Era otro mundo. Ojala pudiese vivir por siempre así. Ojala ese momento fuera eterno…

Harry lo sintió, estaban por besarse. Cerró sus ojos. Sus labios estaban rozándose. Él le tomó una mano. Estaban acercándose…

-Ginny, Harry, a comer!

La señora Weasley se había asomado por la puerta trasera. Al ver lo que había interrumpido, se volvió para adentro rápidamente.

Ginny, muerta de vergüenza apartó la cabeza para el otro lado.

-Yo… este...mejor voy yendo… no quiero que Molly se enoje.

-Si…claro…nos vemos, Harry.

Solo unos segundos después, Harry pensó que había sido poco caballero no esperarla. Ginny seguía atándose las sandalias. Harry vaciló ¿Voy hacia a ella?

Miró hacia ambos lados. Pero la vergüenza le ganó.

La cena fue deliciosa y tranquila, nadie habló mucho. Harry comía sin moverse mucho (por miedo de tocar a Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de él). Se sentía la ausencia de la gente que estaría con ellos, algunos de los miembros de la orden del fénix, por ejemplo.

Después de terminar de comer muchos se quedaron hablando y tomando café, pero Harry volvió afuera, esta vez con Ron y Hermione. No hablaron mucho, se quedaron sentados mirando el cielo y aprovechando la presencia de cada uno.

Hermione les contaba su travesía en búsqueda de sus padres para devolverles la memoria

-…fue más fácil de lo que pensé; creo que quedaron iguales aunque mi madre ahora está obsesionada con la limpieza y mi padre se ha pasado toda la semana escribiendo unos documentos raros…De todas formas, no recuerdan nada y viven felices. He estado renovando las credenciales de P.E.D.D.O , desde que se fue Voldemort, ha ingresado mucha gente más.

-Harry, ¿Es verdad que te compraste una casa? – Dijo Ron, interrumpiendo a su novia. Hermione había estado todo el verano hablándole sobre su P.E.D.D.O.

La mente de Harry divagó hacia la mansión en la que ahora vivía completamente solo, sus cinco habitaciones y la piscina que nunca había usado.

-Si…Es hermosa, ya tendrán tiempo de verla. La madre de Tonks me ayudó mucho, ya saben…Nos estuvimos viendo por lo de Teddy.

Teddy, hijo de Lupin y de Tonks, tenía ya un año y algunos meses. Antes de morir, Lupin había nombrado a Harry como su padrino, tal como era Sirius.

Harry había aprendido a quererlo demasiado rápido: era su único familiar mago vivo.

-¿Cómo están ellos?- Preguntó Hermione sentándose entre ellos.

-La señora Tonks, bueno…Perdió a su hija y a su esposo…debe ser difícil. Pero está viviendo con una amiga. Teddy también está con ellas. Tal vez venga conmigo en algún momento.. ¡Ya sabe decir mi nombre! 'Ary', y al parecer su sangre no está del todo contaminada así que no será hombre lobo. Pero le cambia el pelo de color todos los días.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron: había otro metamofomago en la familia.

Se quedaron hablando algún tiempo más hasta que Harry miró su reloj: 1:00 A.M. Se había levantado temprano (Se reunió con gente del ministerio) y después había vuelto a su casa para prepararse. Estaba bastante cansado, esa semana lo tenía exhausto. Por suerte ya era viernes, aunque el fin de semana tampoco habría mucho descanso.

Se despidió de sus amigos que se quedaron juntos (después de todo eran novios) y volvió a la casa para buscar su abrigo y sus cosas.

La señora y el señor Weasley ya se había acostado. Percy y George se habían quedado dormidos en un sofá y Bill con Fleur y Charlie habían vuelto a sus hogares.

Recordó que había dejado su abrigo en la habitación de Ginny. Decidió entrar despacio sin despertarla. Subió las escaleras y llegó de nuevo al pasillo.

-Lumos!

Una pequeña luz salió de la punta de su varita. Caminó un poco más y estaba fuera de la puerta. Abrió lentamente. La puerta lanzó un chirrido. Espió de reojo pero se sorprendió: no había nadie dentro.

-…Ginny? – Susurró

Se escucharon pasos detrás; Harry sacó la varita otra vez.

Más pasos…

Harry saltó y dio una media vuelta, apuntó y estaba por lanzar un hechizo desarmador…

-¡Exp…!

-¡Soy yo!

Ginny apareció entre la oscuridad, llevaba el vestido doblado en una mano y se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros con una remera.

-Ginny! Me asusté, perdona. Pensé que…

-No te preocupes – Dijo ella en voz baja. –Habla bajo, mi madre se despierta fácil. ¿Me estabas buscando?

-Iba por mi abrigo… Pero no importa, ve a dormir, lo busco otro día.

Igual no hace tanto frío ahora…Ginny, ¿por qué lloras?

Harry se retó por haber sido tan estúpido, era visible que Ginny había estado llorando, tenía los ojos brillantes y el rostro de una tonalidad roja. Además el labio inferior le temblaba un poco.

Ella desvió la vista hacia otro lado -…estoy…estoy bien, no estoy llorando.

-Vamos, te conozco demasiado…Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

-Es solo…

Ginny no podía contestar, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y miraba al suelo.

-…no quiero que mi madre se entere de que estoy llorando…ni Ron…no les digas…

-Esta bien, no les voy a decir, tranquila. ¿Puedo saberlo yo?

-Mañana…

-Pero no voy a dejarte así toda la noche! Ginny, si quieres puedes decirme, sabes que no se lo voy a contar a nadie ni me voy a reir ni a preguntarte nada ni…

-Esta bien…Lo que pasa es que…

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta y Harry pudo ver a la señora Weasley saliendo de una habitación cercana en el pasillo

-Rápido-Susurró Ginny-Entra

Entraron sigilosamente a la habitación de Ginny que estaba oscura. Ella susurró unas palabras y las luces se prendieron.

-Harry…Yo…No te preocupes…Estoy bien….-Pero no podía contener las lágrimas

-Ginny, no tengas vergüenza de mí. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, dime que te pasa, por favor.

Ella suspiró –Es… ES TODO! Aún no asimilo que Vol-voldemort está muerto, y que lo mataste, que mi hermano ,Hermione y tu ya está aquí, que no iré más a Hogwarts, que no se que va a pasar con mi vida de ahora en adelante, que Fred está muerto, que Tonks está muerta, que Lupin está muerto, que Ojo Loco está muerto… Y que tú sigues vivo…

-¿Te molesta que esté vivo? – Preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Al contrario! Es que… Mira… Cuando ustedes se fueron no tenía idea de nada. No sabía a donde iban, cuando regresaban…Ni siquiera me había despedido…Pensé que…algo podría pasarles…que…podrían…morir

-En realidad, estuvimos al borde de la muerte millones de veces…Pero no sucedió nada, nada muy importante…Algunas heridas, ya sabes…

-Pero…que hacían? Dónde fueron? Y cóm…?

-Shh…-Dijo él. –Puedo contarte toda la historia. Con detalles…Pero otro día Gin. Necesitas dormir.

-No tengo sueño. Y no quiero que te vayas.

-Ginny…

-Vamos, Harry, no tengo tres años. – Dijo ella desafiante

Harry no sabía que hacer. Es verdad, Ginny merecía saber la verdad… Y era testaruda , asi que iba a insistir… Lo mejor era contarle.

-Está bien. Pero aunque sea acuéstate, así te quedas dormida.

-No me voy a quedar dormida. No mientras me cuentas lo que quiero saber hace aproximadamente un año…Y mientras tengo a Harry Potter susurrándome a la 1:00 de la madrugada…


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez que Ginny se puso el pijama, se acostó y estuvo todo listo, Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama y empezó a contarle la historia entera

Una vez que Ginny se puso el pijama, se acostó y estuvo todo listo, Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama y empezó a contarle la historia entera.

Empezó desde la muerte de Dumbledore, hasta aquella enigmática noche en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

Ginny escuchaba expectante y atenta, ni siquiera parpadeaba y Harry pudo creerle que no iba a quedarse dormida. No pudo calcular ni siquiera cuanto tiempo llevó el relato. El sol empezaba a asomarse desde el otro lado de las colinas. Pero Harry no paró.

-¿Pero como sabes que es inocente?

-El pensadero me mostró todo. Como Snape había conocido a mi madre, como le había dicho que era una bruja…

-Sorprendente…

Empezaron a escucharse ruidos en la casa y a las gallinas que estaban fuera en el desordenado patio de los Weasley cacareando. La mañana empezaba a asomarse en el mundo, pero a ellos no les importaba. Estaban como encerrados en otro mundo, un mundo al que nadie podía entrar, su propio mundo.

-Entonces… ¿Al final destruiste la varita? Harry Potter, ¿En que pensabas? Todos los magos del mundo querrían tener esa varita más que nada en el mundo, y tú la destruyes…

-Yo ya tengo lo que más quiero en el mundo-Dijo el tranquilo y sonriendo. Ginny puso cara de no entender nada .Él se reía de ella.

-¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber que es? – Preguntó ofendida

-Bueno…Está justo en frente de mi, tiene ojos color avellana, un cabello pelirrojo y hermoso, y cara de ofendida, aunque se que estaba esperando que yo le responda esto…

-HARRY JAMES POTTER-

-¿Qué, Ginevra Molly Weasley? ¿Vas a matarme?

-No…Algo mejor.

Y sin ningún aviso, sin ninguna alerta, sin ningún gesto o palabra, sin nada que pudiera describir la situación que se aproximaba, le dio un beso.

Harry (obviamente) se lo devolvió con las mismas ganas.

Y así quedaron…

Besándose apasionadamente, con las luces apagadas, la cama deshecha, despeinados y en pijama cuando…

-Harry, vamos a jugar al Quidditch, mira el día, un sol radiante y podemos subir al mon-…-te

Ron había entreabierto la puerta y miraba con los ojos como platos un expresión en la cara que claramente decía ''HARRYPOTTERHOYNOSALESVIVODEESTO''

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo

-Oh no, Ronald, solo estábamos jugando al ajedrez mágico…-

Ginny simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Harry rió (siempre le había gustado esa parte de Ginny, seguramente la había heredado de Fred y George.) Miró su reloj. Ya era tarde.

-Ginny, ya es tarde. Debo irme…

-Cuándo te voy a volver a ver? – Preguntó ella con una expresión de tristeza en la cara.

-No lo sé. Espero que pronto. Le acarició el cabello, mirándola a los ojos. ¿Podía amarse tanto a una persona?. Si, era posible. Lo comprobaba con ella. Luego de un pequeño beso de despedida, Harry se paró y aguantó las ganas de raptarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, fue un día nublado. Nubes, todo gris, humedad…Un mal humor se le instaló en el estómago, Mientras se desperezaba, intentó medianamente planificar el día que le esperaba. Sábado…Nada. Absolutamente nada. Iba a ser otro de esos aburridos días que pasaba solo en su casa, durmiendo o mirando por la ventana. Bajó a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. El profeta lo esperaba en la mesa. Lo hojeó mientras bebía una taza de té. Algo se acercaba volando por el horizonte. Una lechuza? Si, era una lechuza. ¿De quién era? No recordaba haber visto esa lechuza nunca. Abrió la ventana, y desató la carta.

_Señor, Harry Potter:_

_Está usted cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños de Ronald Weasley, que se celebrará el día Sábado __1 De marzo, a las 20 horas en 'La Madriguera' __Ottery St__. Catchpole._

_Lo esperamos. _

_Familia Weasley_

Al final, Harry pudo reconocer la letra despareja de Ron :

_-Harry : perdón por no haberte enviado esto antes. Fuiste la única persona de la que 'me olvide' (en realidad no me olvide, todavía no me acostumbro a estar sin ti, en mi mente estaba grabado que obviamente lo sabias). Espero que puedas venir _

_Va a venir todo Hogwarts (aunque en la invitacion parece una fiesta formal, realmente no la es. Seamus va a traer Whisky de fuego!) .Por favor contesta si puedes venir._

_Ron_

Harry contestó sintéticamente que estaría presente. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que día era hoy? Ni siquiera tenía un regalo, ni ropa para ponerse.

Se dirigió al callejón Diagon donde consiguió una túnica de gala negra. ¿Qué le podía regalar a Ron? Recorriendo vitrinas, encontró un kit especial de los Chuddley Cannons, incluía una camiseta, postales autografiadas y miniaturas que volaban.

Cuando volvió a su casa, ya eran las 19, asi que tuvo poco tiempo para bañarse , vestirse y cerrar toda la casa (que por cierto era muy grande).

Cuando todo estuvo listo, salió al jardín.

LA MADRIGUERA!

Unos segundos más tarde, estaba en el hogar Weasley. Estaba adornado para la ocasión con luces y una mesa gigante con un montón de comida. Mucha gente que Harry reconoció al instante charlaba entretenida, otros bailaban o bebían algo. Ron estaba en un costado, vestía una túnica que Harry había visto usar a George hace bastante tiempo. A su lado, Hermione, con un vestido de color claro y el pelo recogido, estaba sonriendo y más linda de lo habitual.

Cerca de ellos, Neville charlaba con Luna , Seamus bailaba con Lavender y Dean estaba sentado en el césped con Parvati. Harry vio también a todos los hermanos Weasley, Bill con Fleur (que cautivaba todas las miradas) , George , Percy y Charlie tomando hidromiel. Oliver Wood miraba embobado a Angelina, que llevaba un vestido al parecer demasiado corto. Harry no se detuvo a saludar a todos lo demás (en total eran como 100 personas) pero si felicitó a Ron y se dejó abrazar por Hermione.

-Harry! –Neville y Luna se acercaban sonrientes.

Así fue que se quedó hablando con ellos, el tiempo pasaba rapidísimo, mientras cada uno contaba que estaba haciendo actualmente.

-…pienso trabajar en El Quisquilloso, mi padre necesita algo de ayuda…

-Yo estoy estudiando Herbología. Me encantaría ser profesor de Hogwarts.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de….?

Ellos dos seguían hablando, pero Harry había desviado su mirada hacia otro lugar. Todos estaban juntos. Él no. Se sentía fuera de todo .Le faltaba algo. Pero, ¿qué era? Entró a La Madriguera, solo para ir al baño. Saludó a Molly que estaba ocupada con la comida, (''Harry, querido, estas demasiado delgado''). El sonrió. Una sonrisa hipócrita, pero una sonrisa en fin. No hacía falta preocupar a los demás. Molly había hecho bastante por él. Harry tenía todo lo que necesitaba… Casa, comida…Le faltaba algo. Algo que llenara un espacio vació. Afecto. Tal vez era eso.

Minutos después, Harry se observaba en el espejo del baño. Se puso un poco de agua en el pelo, pero fue imposible: no iba a quedarse fijo.

Salió y apagó la luz tras él. Estaba pensando en cualquier cosa. Entonces, la vio. Pelo suelto, liso y natural, de un naranja claro, brillante e intenso. Ojos color avellana, marrón claro, con una mirada enigmática, nariz llena de pecas y una sonrisa. Que ganas de besar esa boca. Que ganas de abrazarla, de no separarse nunca, de dormir juntos, pasar toda una tarde mirándose a los ojos, escuchando el ruido del mar. Hombros al descubierto, cuerpo enfundado en un vestido simple, tan simple como el amor que sentía por ella. Simple y puro. Verde, como el césped en el que le gustaría recostarse a ver las estrellas todas las noches antes de dormir junto a ella. Harry imaginó la cara de Ron al ver a su hermana con un vestido que le llegaba un poquito más arriba de las rodillas.

-Estás más hermosa que nunca – Dijo el impresionado.

Ginny miró para otro lado

-¿Le gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo, señorita? – Dijo Harry divertido ofreciéndole una mano.

-Oh señor, sería un placer.

Ambos rieron y salieron.

Harry no pudo calcular el tiempo que estuvo con ella, solo hablaron, nada en especial. Los demás bailaban animados, ellos solo hablaban. En realidad, Ginny hablaba, el la miraba hipnotizado.

-Voy a buscar algo de comer- Dijo Harry – No te muevas de aquí.

-Seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o

Lo que para Harry fue una simple caminata hasta la mesa de comidas, resultó un desastre total, cuando volvió, se encontró con algo que nunca hubiese espereado.

-¡QUE LE HICIERON!

Situación: Harry parado frente a Ginny, que reía y dos chicos de Hogwarts –desconocidos para Harry- con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano.

Los chicos parecían asustados ante la presencia de Harry. Uno se adelantó.

-So…solo le dimos… solo le dimos whisky de fuego…

-¡¿PARA QUE?!

Ginny canturreaba alegre.

Los chicos no contestaban, solo se miraban entre ellos intentando pensar en algo.

-Seguro le dieron whisky de fuego para ponerla ebria, verdad? Una chica hermosa ebria , son unos aprovechadores.

Uno de ellos asintió un poco, el otro resignado, bajó la mirada.

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

Al escuchar los gritos, Ron se había acercado junto a Hermione, que miraba asustada.

-…¿qué sucede, Harry? –Dijo ella en voz dulce.

-Esos chicos que acaban de salir corriendo le dieron whisky de fuego a tu hermana

-Oh no –dijo Ron empalideciendo - …MI MADRE!

Molly venía caminando hacia ellos, traía una bandeja con vasos sucios y platos vacios.

-Algún problema, chicos?

-Ehm…No, Sra. Weasley. Todo en orden – Dijo Hermione nerviosamente.

-¿Ginny estás bien? – La señora Weasley tenía el seño fruncido.

Ginny estaba riendo, tenía la cara con un tono rojizo y le guiñaba un ojo a Harry, que miraba desesperado.

-Bieeeeeeeeen, muy bieeen jijiji…Harry hay más de esa cosa para beber?

-Cerveza de manteca? – Dijo el rápidamente. – Si, en seguida te traigo, ven conmigo.

El la agarró en sus brazos y se la llevó rápido del lugar.

-Que extraño – Escuchó que decía la Sra. Weasley – En mi época, les ofrecíamos la mano y caminábamos juntos…En fin, diviértanse chicos.

Ron respiró aliviado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gracias a los que leen mi fic, porfavor se los suplico, dejen Rw, eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Suerte!**

Los 4 chicos subieron a la habitación de Ron y cerraron la puerta. Ginny casi ni podía caminar, el whisky de fuego tenía un efecto muy fuerte, y más cuando era bebido por primera vez y rápido.

-Harry, que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Ron desesperado.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Hermione, existe algún contra hechizo?

-No que yo sepa, además el whisky de fuego crea adicción en el que lo bebe! Ella va a querer tomar más hasta que se calme…

-Si mi madre se entera, estoy muerto…-Dijo Ron resignado, sentándose.

Harry se imaginó a la señora Weasley gritándole a Ron: IRRESPONSABLE, ES TU HERMANA, COMO HAS PODIDO DEJAR QUE PASARA ESTO, ES MUY JOVEN, QUE PASARIA SI LE HUBIESE PASADO ALGO? ES MENOR, NO PUEDE TOMAR ALCOHOL, Y TU TAMPOCO RONALD, DE DONDE SACASTE ESAS BOTELLAS? ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA FIESTA QUE HACES AQUÍ.

-Tal vez…tal vez tendríamos que llevarla de aquí…

Hermione había entrecerrado los ojos y miraba hacia le ventana.

Ginny estaba haciendo movimientos extraños con su varita.

-Pero en el jardín está mi madre, Hermione.

-¡No hablo del jardín!

-¿A dónde, entonces? – Preguntó Harry

Hermione soltó un resoplo de impaciencia

-¿No es obvio? A tu casa, Harry.

-Mi casa?!

Harry no tenía ningún inconveniente (en realidad le gustaría) pero había un problema…

-¿Cómo haremos para que Ginny se vaya y convenza a Molly?

Hermione sonrió.

-Escapándose.

Ron puso cara de sorpresa

-¿Como puede cambiar tanto la gente en unos años? – Dijo mirando a su novia.

Hermione lo ignoró.

-Piénsalo de este modo, Ron. Es mejor que lo intentemos, si Ginny se va y las descubren, le diremos la verdad a la señora Weasley, si se queda tiene todas las posibilidades de ser descubierta!

-Pero en todo caso si la descubren, el castigo será doble!

-No, porque ella no tuvo la culpa de que le dieran Whisky de fuego.

Ron meditó un poco. Esa parecía la mejor opción, aunque muy arriesgada.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Harry de repente -¿Tienes poción multjugos, Hermione?

-Mmm… Creo que me quedó un poco, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡Tu podrías transformarte en Ginny!

Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta

-No había pensado en eso…

Minutos después de haber cortado un mechón naranja de la cabellera de Ginny, los chicos lo colocaron dentro de la poción.

Hermione bebió con los ojos cerrados hasta el fondo del vaso. Segundos después, había dos Ginny.

-Entonces…me quedaré a dormir aquí, en la habitación de Ginny. Ron hará como siempre…

-Hermione, no voy a poder besarte – Dijo este lamentándose. – No puedo besar a mi hermana,

-Pero no soy tu hermana!

-Imagínate que pasaría si algún familiar me ve besándot-

Harry interrumpió a Ron.

-…Ginny vendrá conmigo a mi casa y mañana la acompañaré hasta aquí. – Interrumpió Harry.

-Pero en una hora Hermione volverá a ser yo! – Dijo Hermione.

-No hay problema, Ginny siempre cierra su puerta mientras duerme. Harry tu aparécete en mi habitación a la mañana y avísame. Yo despertaré a Hermione y cambiarán.

-Está bien. Vuelvan a la fiesta, y si alguien pregunta, Hermione y yo nos fuimos, ok?

-Suerte Harry. Adiós Ginny.

-Adios Hermy – Dijo ella sonriente mientras se tiraba encima de Harry.

-Que no me entere que hiciste algo con mi hermana en ese estado- Le susurró Ron a Harry mientras se iban

-Cállate , Ron.

Ron y 'Hermione-Ginny' abandonaron la habitación. La verdadera Ginny jugaba con un mechón del pelo de Harry.

Harry le agarró un brazo y desaparecieron juntos.

Los dos cayeron sobre el césped mojado por el rocío. Harry se levantó y ayudó a Ginny a levantarnos.

-¿Qué hacemos en Hogwarts, Harry? –preguntó ella mirando hacia la gran mansión.

_Que linda es cuando esta ebria_ – pensó Harry aguantando la risa.

-No es Hogwarts, Ginn. Es mi casa. Vamos.

Juntos caminaron el estrecho camino que los separaba de la puerta. Harry deshizo todos los hechizos y entraron. Un gran hall de entrada los recibió; y , a pesar de su estado, Ginny miraba sorprendida. Harry pensó que no era el momento indicado para mostrarle la casa, Ginny bostezaba y se sentó en un costado del piso. Se veía tan linda, inofensiva y mirando de una forma natural.

-¿Ginn, tienes sueño? – Harry se sentó junto a ella.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Ginny…

-No tengo sueño…solo quiero un poco de aire.

Ginny había recobrado un poco de color en la cara y parecía más seria.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, solo un poco…mareada.

-En serio, te buscaré una habitación…

Ella asintió.

Harry subió, ¿dónde podría dormir ella?. No Harry, no al lado tuyo. Se reprendió a si mismo. No, no no, Está EBRIA, no te aproveches. Mejor…en la habitación de al lado. SI, eso está bien. Si necesita algo estaré cerca de ella.

Tendió la cama, y prendió una pequeña lámpara. Usó algo de magia, unos detalles más y la habitación quedó perfecta.

Harry bajó de nuevo. Ginny se había quedado 'dormida' , acurrucada junto a la pared. Harry intentó despertarla suavemente. Ella lo abrazó y siguió durmiendo.

_Vamos, despiértala, tiene que dormir_

Pero podemos dormir aquí los dos juntos

_Harry, no seas tonto. Necesita una cama_

No hace falta! Una almohadas y…

_Ni siquiera tiene un pijama!_

La mente de Harry tenía razón. Ginny seguía con el vestido de la fiesta, y la temperatura había bajado mucho. _No_ _Harry, no va a dormir en ropa interior._

Harry subió a su habitación y abrió la puerta del closet…Si, una remera blanca, común y corriente. Eso iba a servir. No tenía parte de abajo, pero era mejor que ese vestido incómodo.

Bajó de nuevo. Ginny seguía exactamente con la misma posición. Harry venía mirándola fijo...esos ojos..ese pelo…esa piel…que ganas de besarla…que ganas de…

-¡NO ENTIENDO COMO ME PUDE CAER! – replico Harry furioso unos minutos después

Ginny se tapaba la boca e intentaba no reir, pero le era imposible

-¡SI VENÍA MIRANDO…VENÍA CONCENTRAD….ESTÚPIDA MESA!

Harry se había tropezado con la pata de una mesita que había en el medio del salón. Ginny al escuchar los pasos, se había despertado…Y vio todo en primer plano.

Al parecer ya estaba algo mejor, pero no se había recuperado totalmente.

Harry la llevó hasta la habitación. Ella no hizo preguntas. Se le notaba el cansancio en la cara ; se acostó directamente. Harry le dio un beso en la frente.

Se estaba por ir cuando…

-¡Harry, espera! ¿A dónde vas? Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma – Pidió ella.

-Pero…Ginny…

Después de varios minutos de insistencias por parte de Ginny, Harry estaba acostado junto a ella, aunque sin meterse en la cama. Ginny no parecía muy empeñada en dormir; al contrario, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Harry y lo miraba a los ojos de forma traviesa.

-Ginny, es tarde…intenta dormir….

-No contigo al lado- dijo ella y empezó a jugar con su pelo otra vez.

Acostados, mirándose a los ojos, no existía nada más. Un leve viento recorría la habitación.

-¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Harry.

-Un poco…

Harry sacó del armario una colcha y la tendió sobre Ginny. Volvió a acostarse junto a ella. Él también tenía sueño. Pero no podía dormir. Una hermosa sensación le llenaba el alma, le hacía cosquillas…

-Harry ya se lo que quiero – dijo Ginny de repente interrumpiendo todo el silencio de la habitación y con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el bostezando.

-Un beso…

-Ginny, no. Estás ebria, y no…

-¡No lo estoy! Solo quiero un beso y te puedes ir.

-Pero…

Demasiado tarde, milésimas de segundo después se estaban besando. Harry no pudo evitarlo: la abrazó.

Se separaron e instantáneamente Ginny se quedó dormida. Él se quedó observándola.

_Vamos, Harry, ve a tu habitación déjala dormir…_

Ahora voy! No estoy haciendo nada malo…

_Vas a quedarte dormido aquí…_

No, no en cinco minutos voy. Solo dejare observar otra vez lo linda que se ve cuando duerme…que indefensa… ojala pudiese abrazarla… Si, si puedo abrazarla, no estoy haciendo nada malo…


	4. Chapter 4

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hola! Gracias a todos por los RR. Mientras más me dejen, actualizo más rápido********. Disfruten este cap. Beso**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Harry se despertó asustado

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se fue a un rincón de la habitación.

Llevaba varios almohadones… Y empezó a lanzárselos a Harry, que se defendió como podía mientras intentaba explicarse.

-Ginny…AUCH...espera, NO , Ginny déjame…. explicarte

-¡¿QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN!?

-¡Ginny, Ginny, soy yo, Harry!. Ginny ESPERA, AUCH!

La pelirroja se había acercado y le había pegado en la cara.

-… ¿H-Harry?- preguntó ella confundida. Se acercó y se tapó la boca con un gesto de asombro – Yo…yo pensé que… Oh, lo siento tanto! – Dijo arrepentida-Iré a buscar un poco de hielo y… tienes algo para las heridas?

Ginny volvió 10 minutos después con un montón de frasquitos en la mano y un paño con hielo.

-Me perdí en la casa! Es demasiado grande. – exclamó avergonzada ante las risas de Harry.

Bebió un poco de una poción que le alcanzó Ginny, y se sintió mejor rápidamente.

-Mmm…Harry… ¿Por qué estoy en tu hogar?

-Larga historia…siéntate.

Harry le contó lo sucedido, (los efectos del whisky habían hecho que Ginny se olvidase de todo)

-Lo último que recuerdo – dijo concentrada la pelirroja – fue que se acercaron dos chicos que no conocía y me dijeron que pruebe eso… yo estaba esperándote, asi que cualquier cosa que me distrajera era buena…recuerdo haber probado un sorbo…y luego… no sé.

-Luego estabas ebria… El whisky de fuego hace que quieras tomar cada vez más. Ron estaba preocupado por tu madre, asi que Hermione tomó una poción multijugos, se transformó en ti y tu viniste aquí.

Ginny miraba todo como si le estuvieran hablando de otro planeta.

-Pero…como es que terminamos… _durmiendo juntos? _– su cara adaptó un tono rojo (que , al parecer de Harry, le combinaba con las pecas )

-Este… bueno…yo…yo había preparado esta habitación para ti…y me estaba yendo cuando… _me pediste que me quedara hasta que te durmieras…_

Ginny tragó saliva, imaginando lo peor.

-Pero…_no hicimos nada_ …es decir…no lo que piensas.

-¿Nada? –preguntó ella aliviada.

Harry pensó que estaría mal no decirle toda la verdad, asi que rezó a Merlín y tomo aire.

-Bueno…nosdimosunbeso

-¿Qué?

-Nos…nos…nos dimos un beso.

-Ah…bueno.

Harry se sorprendió : ¿no le molestaba que se hayan besado?

Ginny miró su atuendo y luego a Harry. Este entendió mirándola a los ojos exactamente lo que había querido decir ¿Qué diablos es esto que llevo puesto?

-No iba a dejar que durmieras con ese vestido incómodo.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

La segunda parte del plan se hizo a continuación. Harry la vio desaparecer. Un vacío inundó su alma ;sentía la desaparición de la presencia de Ginny en la casa, todo estaba callado otra vez. Una fragancia que le hacía acordar mucho a la pelirroja aún flotaba en el ambiente.

Se había ido hace unos minutos y ya la extrañaba…

_Por favor, que no falte mucho para verla_. –Suplicó Harry en silencio.

Y ese día llegó demasiado rápido. Harry , con una túnica nueva, pelo despeinado como siempre y una sonrisa radiante abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa. Ron iba tomado de la mano de Hermione, que observaba hipnotizada la casa. Detrás de ellos, Ginny –hermosa como siempre- pensó Harry, tenía una expresión de felicidad incontenible y los ojos le brillaban. Los tres siguieron a Harry por un largo pasillo hasta un comedor blanco y gigante.

-Me imagino las fiestas que se pueden hacer aquí – Dijo Ron desorbitado

Hermione frunció el ceño y le pisó el pie a Ron

-Auch! ¿Y ahora que hice?

Ella respiró y desvió la vista hacia arriba - ¿Por qué querrías hacer una fiesta si ya tienes novia?

Ron la miro con expresión desconcertada -¡No es para buscar chicas! Además bailaría contigo…

Harry encendió una gran chimenea con la varita y les dio un par de llaves

-Son de la tercera habitación arriba. Si cierran con esa llave, no sirve ni el Alohomora. Hay un baño en cada habitación, y por alli –dijo señalando adelante- está el jardín.

Hermione sonrió y le echó una mirada pícara – Ron…vamos afuera asi dejamos que Harry le muestre la casa a Ginny-

Per,- Argumentó Harry confundido

Tarde: Ron y Hermione se habían ido. Ginny se rió e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de 'cuando quieras…'

Media hora. Eso les llevó recorrer toda la casa en total. Volvieron a la sala de estar y se sentaron todos frente a la chimenea, sin hablar ni hacer nada. Solo viendo el fuego , cada uno pensando algo distinto.

De repente, algo emergió de las brasas.

Harry se levantó alerta con la varita en alto.

-Soy yo, Harry, soy yo.

Molly Weasley se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

-Señora Weasley…

-¡Mama! – Gritaron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La señora Weasley los miro severamente suspiró y volvió hacia Harry.

-Harry, querido, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes

Hermione, que hasta el momento no había hecho nada más que observar frunció el ceño y miró a la señora Weasley.

-¿Con…nosotros? ¿Todos?  
-Si, eso me dijo. Los cuatro. Vayan a Hogwarts cuanto antes.

Harry miró a Hermione, cuando no entendía algo solía mirarla y esperar explicaciones de ella. Pero esta vez ,por la expresión de su cara, Hermione tampoco parecía entender mucho.

-¡Ah! Harry, tienes polvos Flu? – La señora Weasley se dio vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso.

Harry, acostumbrado a desaparecerse , nunca habría pensado en viajar por la chimenea.

La señora Weasley le alcanzó una pequeña maceta con un polvo grisáceo. Luego los saludó y se retiró sin decir nada.

Harry no sabía que decir. Parado en el mismo lugar sin poder soltar palabra, miraba a sus amigos que tampoco hablaban.

-Deberíamos irnos – Dijo Ginny

Harry sintió unas ganas repentinas de abrazarla fuerte y quedarse asi de por vida. Amaba cuando ella se mostraba tan madura y decidida. ¿Por qué no tendría el poder de parar el tiempo? Claro, ella seguiría con él. Los demás se quedarían quietos como estatuas. Podrían recorrer el mundo juntos…

-¡Harry!

Harry volvió en si. Todos los demás lo miraban.

-Yo…solo pensaba…

-El caso es que – dijo Hermione tras un suspiro – debemos desaparecer por la chimenea de a uno. Lo mejor sería que primero aparezca Harry. Luego Ron, y por último Ginny y yo.

Los demás asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la chimenea.

Minutos después, estaban frente al la entrada de el despacho de Dumbledore. Una gárgola en forma de águila adornaba el principio de una escalera de caracol grisácea.

-¿Harry, sabes la contraseña?

-… ¿Cucurucho de cucarachas?

Para sorpresa de todos, el águila se desplazó. Todos se pararon en los escalones que empezaron a girar. En cuestión de segundos, estaban en el despacho del director.

El despacho seguía igual que siempre. Libros adornando todas las paredes, el sombrero seleccionador en un estante alto. Un montón de objetos que largaban humo y hacían distintos ruidos. A la izquierda, en el armario, Harry sabía que estaba el pensadero.

-Bienvenidos. Que bueno verlos.

La voz provenía de un retrato de la pared. Harry acercó mediante magia cuatro sillas en frente del retrato. Todos se sentaron.

-Antes de empezar, tomen una copa de hidromiel. La elfina Wikny las dejó aquí.

Cada uno agarró su respectiva copa. Harry, que en otro momento hubiera apreciado mucho más una copa de hidromiel, casi no pudo sentirlo, estaba ansioso por saber que pasaba.

-En fin, no los quiero hacer esperar más. Como todos bien saben, Harry destruyó a Voldemort hace un año. Pero no a todos sus seguidores. ¿Saben de lo que hablo, verdad?

-Mortifagos…-susurraron todos.

-Exacto- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. –Aunque ya no quedan tantos como antes, los que siguen siéndole fieles a su amo, buscan venganza.

-Entonces-Interrumpió Harry- Me quieren a mi, verdad?

Dumbledore miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Me temo que sí. Pero no hay porque preocuparse. Esto es solo una advertencia. Sé que tú puedes contra ellos, Harry, pero es mejor estar alerta, teniendo en cuenta que son muchos más ahora que Voldemort no está. Todos quieren obtener el puesto de su amo, y para hacerlo, deben terminar la tarea que el no pudo realizar.

-Matarme a mí. – Dijo Harry

Dumbledore asintió lentamente. Todos en la habitación seguían sin decir nada. Harry no sabía que pensar. ¿Y si esta vez lo mataban? ¿Si no podía contra ellos?

Hermione miraba preocupada.

-Algo que decir, señorita Granger?- Dumbledore interrumpió el silencio otra vez.

-Es…Yo solo me preguntaba… ¿Que podemos hacer para evitarlo…profesor?

Ron y Ginny asintieron.

-A eso quería llegar- Contestó el director. Su voz tenía un tono tranquilo . –Creo que lo mejor sería no dejarlos venir…

-Pero- intervino Ron- eso es imposible…No podemos evitar que vengan.

Hermione suspiro como diciendo 'hombres!' y miró a su actual novio.

-No Ron, el se refiere a no dejarlos llegar, es decir, irnos nosotros antes. ¿Verdad señor?

Dumbledore sonrió con satisfacción

-Muy cierto señorita Granger, muy cierto…

-Pero – Cuestionó Ginny - ¿A dónde se supone que vayamos?

Dumbledore reflexionó unos segundos.

-Bueno. Estuve pensando varios lugares. Pero lo mejor va a ser algún sitio inusual… Es decir, no un hotel, ni una casa ni…

Todos se miraron extrañados.

-Se refiere a … un sitio al aire libre? – Se extrañó Ron.

Dumbledore asintió silenciosamente.

-Pero… Por qué?

-Bueno…Es que deberán mudarse todas las mañanas… Y no quiero que pasen por millones de estancias ni lugares…La gente sospecharía. Por eso al aire libre.

Harry – que había pasado la experiencia de los Horrocruxes- , no tomó bien la noticia. Dormir en el césped, sin comida y haciendo guardia…

Hubiese preferido que nada de esto pasara. Estaba bastante tranquilo…Además no iba a poder ver a Ginny si se iba… ¡Ginny!

Ron pareció haberle leído la mente ; preguntó justo lo que estaba pensando.

-Profesor… ¿Ginny no va a venir con nosotros, verdad?

Dumbledore lo miró con una expresión confusa

-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí, de otro modo?

-¡No!

Harry saltó de su asiento. Varios objetos se alarmaron y empezaron a hacer ruido o echar humo. y miró a los ojos al profesor. No, Ginny no podía ir con ellos. Ron, Hermione y él , ya tenían experiencia en esas cosas. Sabían defenderse. No podría soportar si algo le sucedía a Ginny. ¿Por qué ella tenía que venir? Podría quedarse en la Madriguera. Con aurors si era necesario.

Ginny miró a Harry sorprendida.

-Harry no es momento de decidir quien va o no. En fin. Quiero que vayan a sus hogares y empaquen lo necesario- SOLO – lo necesario. Señorita Granger ocúpese de la comida. Recibirán señales mías cuando haya algún problema o cuando yo decida que ya no hay peligro. Ahora, váyanse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por los rw! Les dejo un cap largo, asi que no se quejen , perdón por no haber subido hace bastante, igual la historia ya está terminada asi que voy a tratar de actualizar rápido. Besos y lean mi one shot nuevo (entre sus brazos)**

El viento fuerte, que había soplado ya toda la noche, no parecía tener ninguna intención de irse. El paisaje, que para un poeta habría sido una gran fuente de inspiración, para estos chicos era tenebroso, tétrico. Se podía ver sus sombras y oir sus vagos pasos, ya que eran el único ruido de todo aquel bosque.

A la izquierda, el más alto de todos avanzaba con pasos torpes y mirando hacia los costados. A su lado, una chica. Leía un mapa bastante grande, y a menudo se tropezaba con las rocas del suelo. No parecía importarle. Junto a la chica, otra chica más. Avanzaba con paso decidido, la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El pelo largo volaba con el viento y le tapaba a menudo la cara. Temblaba. Y al final, el último chico. Llevaba una varita mágica en alto y caminaba bastante tenso.

-Creo que aquí está bien.-el primer chico miró a los demás esperando un gesto de aprobación- Igualmente, mañana debemos irnos otra vez.

La chica del mapa, soltó su mochila al suelo y se sentó. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

-Hermione, no te duermas aún – La del pelo largo, Ginny, ocultó un bostezo mientras sacudía a su amiga.

-Está bien Ginny- dijo finalmente Harry, mientras guardaba la varita- Déjala dormir. De todas formas nos quedamos aquí.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda a Harry. Harry sintió como se quedaba sin aire. El pecho le dolía y sentía un nudo en el estómago. Ginny estaba distinta. Estaba enojada, y el no sabía el motivo. Había intentado no pensar en eso, pero era imposible. La única razón que realmente tenía actualmente para ser feliz era ella. Aunque no estuviesen juntos. Cada vez que la veía solía sentir confusión y felicidad. Ahora solo sentía nervios. Armaron las tiendas donde iban a dormir entre todos. Ginny no dijo nada. Solo tomó sus cosas y se fue. Hermione besó a Ron y saludó a Harry con la mano antes de seguir a Ginny hacia la izquierda, donde iban a dormir juntas. Harry y Ron entraron a su habitación .La tienda, en realidad era mágica, es decir, afuera tenía apariencia normal, pero adentro era como una casa en miniatura. Tenía una pequeña cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones.

Harry subió hasta su cama. Hacía un frío congelador y no podía dormir. Escuchaba los ronquidos de Ron. Harry se pasó toda la noche mirando el techo, pensando en Ginny. Esos momentos que pasaban en el lago, su primer beso… ¿En que estaría pensando ella? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Harry admitía ser bruto con las chicas, pero , ¿Qué había hecho con Ginny?...

-Harry, despierta.

Harry abrió entrecortadamente los ojos. Todo se veía borroso. Divisó una figura en la oscuridad que le puso las gafas. Harry la reconoció de inmediato. ¿Qué hacía Ginny ahí?

Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo de noche.

-¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Es solo… Venía a darte algo.

Y en unos instantes, ella lo estaba besando. Harry – que no entendía nada pero tampoco le importaba - , le paso una mano por el cuello, y así se quedaron.

Se separaron, ambos sonriendo. Harry no puedo evitar preguntárselo

-¿Por qué no me has hablado en estos días?

-Es que…

De repente, todo se desvaneció. Harry escuchaba risas.

-Harry, por Merlín, despierta.

Ron intentaba calmarse, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no paraba de reir.

Harry se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó a Ron

Ron lo miró, aún riéndose y dramatizó lo que al parecer había sido… el sueño de Harry.

-'No me dejes' 'Disculpa, en serio, no se por que soy tan bruto' 'Eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo'

Harry sintió como el su piel adoptaba un tono rojo.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó ignorando las risas y las burlas de su amigo.

-El desayuno está listo. Vamos

Harry se vistió , medio dormido y sin entender que sucedía. Fue hasta la mini-cocina de la carpa y se sentó junto a Hermione. Ginny apareció desde su habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiese dormido poco. Harry se preguntó si al igual que el, ella había estado pensando toda la noche en su ex – novio. La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se sentó frente a Harry y desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesa. En una mano tenía un libro, en la otra la varita, con la que hacía levitar una bandeja que venía desde la cocina. Hermione – aún sin levantar la vista del libro – hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita. La bandeja cayó haciendo un gran estrépito sobre la mesa. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio : Ginny seguía mirando hacia otro lado, Hermione leía y Ron hablaba sobre Quidditch con Harry (quien no lo estaba escuchando demasiado, su vista estaba centrada en el cabello de Ginny).

-Harry hoy puedes dormir, Ron y yo haremos la guardia afuera.- Comunicó Hermione

-Si amigo, ¿Hermione de casualidad trajiste una poción para dormir sin soñar? Harry ha estado soñando cosas extrañas.

Hermione frunció el seño preocupada.

-¿Otro sueño con Voldemort?

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, Ron lo interrumpió.

-No, ha estado hablando dormido. Cosas… 'románticas'- Dijo. La expresión de su cara lo delataba, mientras intentaba no reir.

Harry miró alarmado a Ginny: la chica se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa. _Que alivio_.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días transcurrían iguales: cada mañana se levantaban, desayunaban, guardaban todas sus cosas mediante magia y se fijaban en el mapa encantado que les había dado un elfo por órdenes de Dumbledore, cual sería su próximo destino, que estaba marcado en color rojo. Llegaban, dejaban sus cosas y se turnaban para buscar comida, si es que no había y hacer guardias nocturnas fuera de la carpa. Harry, que ya se había acostumbrado a este estilo de vida, no lo despreciaba, aunque pensaba que estaría mucho mejor si su relación con Ginny fuese otra.

Ese día hacía especialmente frío. Hermione se acercó a Harry mientras se ponía un abrigo para comunicar que saldría con Ron a buscar comida y recorrer el lugar. Harry se encogió de hombros. Pensaba quedarse acostado mirando el techo y pensando…

-Llegaremos tarde- dijo Hermione antes de salir.

El chico caminó hasta su cama. Subió y se recostó, aburrido. Agarró la varita que reposaba en una mesita de luz cercana y empezó a hacer círculos con chispas. Ya estaba cansado de estar allí, Ron y Hermione pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Ginny no le hablaba y nadie entendía lo que sentía. Preferiría estar en una isla desierta. Se pasó toda la tarde acostado, mirando el viejo álbum con fotos de sus padres y hojeando algunos libros de Hermione.

Así fue que se quedó dormido, con un libro en el pecho y los anteojos puestos, ni siquiera se puso un pijama , ni apagó las luces, se había convertido en el nuevo Harry Potter, al que todo le daba igual.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, se escuchó un ruido. Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Agarró la varita y se dirigió a donde estaba Ginny. Ella también tenía la varita en alto.

Los ruidos venían de afuera. Los dos se miraron, esa mirada los conectó, se entendieron perfectamente. Harry se adelantó y abrió la carpa. Algo entro volando.

-Ah – dijo Ginny aliviada – es solo una lechuza.

Harry bajó la varita. La lechuza volaba en círculos por el techo de la carpa. Descendió rápidamente y paró en la mesa. Traía una caja .La dejó sobre una mesa , y sin más volvió a irse por donde había entrado.

Ginny observaba la caja sin saber que hacer. Harry se acercó y levantó lentamente la tapa con magia. Dos snitch doradas salieron zumbando por toda la carpa. Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados, pero como los dos eran buscadores, no se resistieron y, obviamente, se lanzaron tras ellas. Harry tomó la suya cerca de una ventana y Ginny, justo al mismo tiempo, agarró la otra cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

Entonces, todo empezó a dar vueltas. Harry veía a Ginny que, aferrada a la snitch giraba al lado de él. Pronto cayeron en un césped mojado. Harry se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Ginny (que, para su sorpresa, no se rehusó y tomó su mano) .

-Eran trasladores… - Dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada mientras se sacudía el césped de la ropa.

Harry miró nervioso a su alrededor. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? No tenían comida ni un lugar donde dormir, aunque si tenían sus varitas. A la única conclusión que llegó fue que no sería lo mejor quedarse allí. Cuando se lo comunicó a Ginny, la chica prendió luz con su varita y Harry angustiado pudo ver que estaban rodeados por agua.

-Podemos desaparecernos – dijo Ginny esperanzada.

Entonces a Harry se le armó un nudo gigante en el estómago. Estaban en la cueva donde Voldemort había ido de excursión de chico con el orfanato, la misma en donde estuvo con Dumbledore tiempo antes de que el director muriera.

-Estás pálido – Ginny se acercó y lo miró asustada - ¿Sucede algo?

-Ginny, debemos irnos. Estuve aquí con Dumbledore, esa vez que me llevó a una cueva a destruir Horrocruxes .

-¿Y como se supone que salgamos? – Dijo preocupada

-No podemos desaparecernos…Estoy seguro de que nos deben haber dado pistas u otro traslador…

-Solo hay un pequeño problema. –añadió Ginny sarcásticamente.

A Harry le dieron escalofríos. Tendrían que cruzar el lago otra vez. Ginny se arremangó los pantalones y suspiró profundamente.

-Ginny… no se que puede haber en ese lago…Cuando yo vine estaba con Dumbledore… el puede defenderse de cualquier cosa… Yo no.

-Nunca lo sabremos si no lo cruzamos. Ginny se arremangó la ropa y miró a Harry expectante.

Unos minutos después, estaban del otro lado. Descubrieron unos escalones que llevaban a una gran cueva. La antecámara donde Dumbledore había reconocido huellas de magia (que Harry no distinguía). El chico intentaba recordar que vendría luego.

Visualizó a Dumbledore en su cabeza

-''Tenemos_ que llegar al interior…Ahora no se trata de salvar los obstáculos de la naturaleza, si no los impuestos por lord Voldemort''_-

-Sangre! –Exclamó Harry de pronto. Se arremangó la túnica, agarró una piedra del piso.

Ginny miraba extrañada. Cuando vio la piedra rozar el brazo de Harry intentó detenerlo.

-Hay que pagarle a la puerta con sangre . Eso es lo que hizo Dumbledore.

Un arco blanco apareció en la pared, la roca del interior se esfumó dejando que entraran. Y ahora venía lo peor : el gran lago negro. Harry tragó saliva : Dumbledore había hecho que la barca apareciese del fondo del lago, pero , ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo él? No quería decepcionar a Ginny.

Hasta ahora todo les había salido bastante bien, (y eso que tuvieron suerte) pero el nivel de magia de Harry no era tan avanzado

-¡Mira! – Exclamó entusiasmada Ginny deteniéndose en seco – Una barca!

Harry miró con los ojos desorbitados, esta vez quien fuese que había hecho que lleguen hasta allí , les había hecho el camino bastante fácil. Harry subió antes que Ginny y desató la cadena de la orilla. Empezaron a andar lentamente. Si Harry había sentido miedo la vez anterior, esta era peor. Sin Dumbledore, en una cueva oscura, y con la responsabilidad y la culpa de todo lo que le podría pasar a Ginny, después de todo, el debía guiarlos.

La chica tampoco parecía muy a gusto. Temblaba, pero Harry no sabía si era a causa de la ropa empapada _(si tan solo supiera hacer eso para secar ropa…)_ o del miedo. Pasaron por al lado de algo, y Harry distinguió una mano flotando. Era un cadáver. Ginny lo miró asustada. Estaba pálida y tenía una expresión en los ojos que decía claramente… ¿Falta mucho?.

Harry suspiró. Ojala estuviese haciendo esto solo. No quería que nada le sucediera a Ginny, ni siquiera podía imaginar la culpa que sentiría si algo le ocurriese. Y así fue como llegaron al centro del lago. Harry bajó con cuidado y la varita en alto, tomó la mano de Ginny que estaba empapada y seguía temblando. Caminaron por la pequeña isla hasta una especie de altar donde una pequeña snitch reposaba sobre un almohada púrpura. Apenas intentaron agarrarla, empezó a volar por toda la isla. Una escoba emergió del lago.

Harry sintió un alivio terrible. Al fin algo en lo que era bueno. Tomó la escoba, se subió y pateó el piso. La escoba se elevó un poco, pero en seguida se dio vuelta y tiró a Harry bruscamente en el piso. El chico se frotó la cabeza dolorida e intento subir de nuevo. Otra vez lo mismo. ¿Qué sucedía?

Ginny se adelantó un poco y miró fijamente la escoba.

-Harry… tiene mis iniciales

-¿Qué?

En el palo estaban grabadas las iniciales G.M.W.

-No.. no Ginny.. puede ser peligroso…

-No vas a poder hacerlo… Solo puedo yo… Mientras más rápido haga esto, más rápido salimos de aquí. Vamos Harry.

Ginny se adelantó y tomó el palo de la escoba. Se subió y pegó una patada al piso. A diferencia de Harry, a ella no la tiró. La snitch seguía volando mientras Ginny daba vueltas intentando agarrarla. Harry miraba atento, por si tenía que intervenir en algo. Pensaba en lo que sucedería cuando ella toque la snitch. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado : si ella la tocaba, se trasladaría sola! Y el quedaría alli solo. La snitch no podía ser un traslador. Entonces? Se acercó al altar intentando busca algo que lo ayudara salir de allí. En una piedra había un agujero con forma de snitch. ¡Eso! Había que poner la snitch allí, como un rompecabezas. La pequeña pelota dorada le rozó a Harry la cara y se posó en una roca en el lago.

-¡NO! – Gritó Harry

Pero era demasiado tarde : Ginny se lanzaba en picada para agarrarla. Entonces, cuando estaba cerca, una mano salió del lago y la empujó hacia el fondo. Harry no lo dudó : se sacó la camiseta y se tiró, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer eso. El agua estaba helada y sintió manos que intentaban agarrarlo de los tobillos. Mientras le hacía fuerza para desprenderse, escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de Ginny. Pronto llegó hacia a ella e intentó agarrarla. El agua empezó a revolverse cada vez más, olas gigantes los elevaban hacia arriba y la corriente intentaba arrastrarlos hacia las piedras. Harry agarró rápido a Ginny- que estaba inconciente - por la cintura y se dispuso a nadar. Estaba cansadísimo y empapado. Pronto los inferis se perdieron , y Harry tuvo el camino libre. Llegó de nuevo hacia el centro y recostó a Ginny con cuidado. Puso una mano temblorosa en su pecho y comprobó aliviado que su corazón seguía latiendo. En la mano derecha de la pelirroja, estaba la snitch. Abrió la mano despacio y agarró rápidamente la pelota, que intentaba irse otra vez. La colocó en el agujero del altar, la snitch entró perfectamente. Una roca se deslizó hacia la derecha, dejando el camino libre hacia la aldea otra vez. Harry tomó a Ginny en sus brazos y salieron


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Último cap! (Si, es un fic cortito) Pero no se quejen, estoy escribiendo un James Lily (Ya está subido el primer cap) y además de varios one-shot, otro HarryGinny :D  
Muchas gracias por haber leído!**

La cara de Ginny estaba pálida y la chica ni se movía. Recostada sobre el suelo, donde la había dejado Harry, tenía los ojos los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué iban a hacer? No era seguro pasar la noche ahí, pero tampoco podían desaparecer, Ginny no tendría fuerza suficiente cuando despertase. Reflexionando, Harry entendió que la primera opción era la única posible y se preparó para una noche sin dormir. En caso de que algo o alguien apareciera para atacarlos, el podría defenderse. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte. Así pasaron horas y horas, Harry no pudo calcular cuantas. Simplemente se quedó recostado contra un árbol intentando no caer desfallecido del cansancio y estar atento al mismo tiempo (cosa que parecía difícil de realizar). Algo se movió detrás suyo. Ginny se había sentado y se frotaba la cabeza con una mano. Miró a su alrededor pero no pareció entender mucho donde estaban. Harry se acercó sigilosamente.

-H…Harry? – Susurró la pelirroja.

El se sentó a su lado. Ginny lloraba en silencio pero no dijo nada. Harry no se atrevía a preguntarle si estaba bien. Seguro ella se había enojado con el, después de todo esto era su culpa. Harry apoyó la cabeza en las piernas. El cansancio le ganó. En cuestión de segundos, ya se había dormido.

''_-Todo fue tu culpa. – Ron le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta._

_-Ron! Yo… te juro que no quise. Te juro que intenté todo para evitar esto…_

_-Pero no lo lograste, Harry Potter. _

_Ron apuntó su varita hacia Harry. El cabello del chico se volvió pelirrojo._

_-Así nunca la olvidarás. Nunca olvidarás que pudiste haberla defendido y dejaste que la mataran. _

_Harry empezó a caer. Cada vez iba más rápido. No podía parar. Estaba por tocar el piso…_

_-_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. El sudor le corría por la frente y las mejillas. Solo atinó a llorar. Ginny había muerto, y todo era por su culpa. Ahora todos verían al gran Harry Potter. No había podido hacer algo tan fácil como salvarla, pero se había defendido de dragones, criaturas marinas, miles de peligros… Hasta del mismísimo Voldemort.

Agarró una piedra del piso y la arrojó mientras gritaba furioso. Ojala pudiese volver el tiempo atrás. Ojala pudiese evitar todo…

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Harry levantó la vista. No puede ser…

-¿GINNY? ¿CÓMO…?

Ella lo miró extrañada, pensando que finalmente había enloquecido.

-Lo que sea que creas, fue solo un sueño. En serio, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando y cubierto de sudor.

El se levantó de un salto sin pensarlo y la abrazó. Necesitaba sentirla, saber que esto era verdad

-Todo va a estar bien – susurró la pelirroja dándole una palmada en la espalda pero sin entender ese ataque repentino de afecto.

El la miró a los ojos. Tenían ese color particular, entre marrón y miel que lo volvían loco. La tentación que sentía por besarla no podía compararse con cualquier cosa. Era casi una necesidad, una esperanza. Aún asi, se resistió. No quería que ella se diera cuenta que era lo único que tenía. Y era verdad, no tenía padres, su padrino había muerto, hedwig su única mascota también, sus mejores amigos estaban juntos y lo dejaban de lado…

-Fue un sueño- susurró Harry. –Solo un sueño…

Se separaron unos segundos después en los que Harry sintió que el mundo se quebraba en dos. Esto no era un capricho, la necesitaba.

El sol salió temprano esa madrugada. El paisaje era hermoso, el cielo estaba teñido de un color rosa pálido adornado con algunas nubes grisáceas, la fragancia de los pinos flotaba en el ambiente y la leve brisa les acariciaba la piel. La luz retumbó en los ojos de Harry, que se levantó casi de inmediato, sin pensarlo. Ginny ya estaba despierta. Aún estaba envuelta en el abrigo de Harry, sin dejar de temblar. Las lágrimas caían sobre sus pecas.

Como la pelirroja aún no tenía fuerzas para desaparecer, se quedaron ahí ese día también. Harry solo la dejó un rato para ir a buscar leñas para prender fuego y algo de comida. El optó por sentarse manteniendo bastante distancia, aunque la suficiente para poder observarla bien cuando girara la cabeza. ¿Por qué había desperdiciado tanto tiempo? La conocía hace 7 años aproximadamente y nunca se había dado cuento de esos rasgos espectaculares, pelo lacio y suave color rojo como el fuego, esas pecas en lugares determinados que le daban un toque tierno y sexy a la vez, ese cuerpo escultural…

Algo hizo que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos. Un frío aterrador inundó el lugar y las luces se apagaron. Una sensación de tristeza lo inundó completamente y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Se paró de un salto empuñando la varita mágica y esperando.

De repente, los vio.

Miles de dementores bajando del cielo rápidamente. Harry se quedó paralizado del miedo. No iba a desaparecer, no sin Ginny.

La chica también se había parado.

Harry se apresuró a gritar

-Expecto Patronum!

El conocido ciervo salió zumbando de su varita y derrotó unos cuantos dementores, pero no era suficiente.

-Ginny, inténtalo! Piensa en algo feliz, vamos.

Harry mientras tanto seguía luchando, pero cada vez se debilitaba más.

Ginny tomó aire, miró a Harry y gritó al mismo tiempo que él :

-Expecto Patronum!

Una figura salió de su varita, pero Harry no pudo distinguir que era. porque la chica se desplomó rápidamente en el suelo y el solo atinó a correr a sacarla de ahí. Como pudo se deshizo de los últimos dementores…

-Hrry…Ha…rry

El muchacho se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la pelirroja, que estaba acostada en una cama con fundas blancas, rodeada de sanadores mágicos.

-¡GINNY! –CÓMO E…

Uno de los sanadores lo miró bruscamente.

-No grite, señor- le susurró.

Harry se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la punta de la cama. Ginny lo miraba con los ojos llenos de confusión y sin entender nada.

-Qué…Cuándo…Cómo….? – Intentó hablar, pero aún no tenía fuerza suficiente.

-----

Harry bajó rápido las escaleras de su casa al escuchar el timbre. Sabía quien era. La había visto por la ventana. En el camino de la planta superior a la de abajo, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza. Ninguno lo convenció demasiado.

El camino hacia la entrada se le hizo eterno. Al fin llegó y abrió emocionado la puerta.

Algo le saltó encima, y terminaron en el piso. Era Ginny. Apenas se hubo levantado, ella lo estaba abrazando otra vez. Harry demasiado confundido como para hacer otra cosa, la abrazó también y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias- susurró ella en su oído.

-Yo…Eh…De nada…Supongo

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Aún estaba algo pálida y tenia una marca en el brazo, pero se había recuperado completamente.

Harry le tomó la mano sin pensarlo y la arrastró a el sofá en frente de la chimenea.

Ella se dejó llevar. Confiaba en el ciegamente, y se había dado cuenta de eso después de que el le salvara la vida por segunda vez.

A pesar de hbaer estado tratando de convencerse durante los últimos días, jamás iba a poder olvidarse de él. Él, su primer y único amor. Tuvo que reconocer, que todos los demás chicos fueron distracciones. Fueron una gota de agua al lado del océano. Nada podía compararse con lo que sentía al mirarlo. Harry James Potter. Aún le dolía pronunciar su nombre. Pensar en él la hacía recordarse dolorosamente que su mas preciado anhelo jamás iba a hacerse realidad…

-Ginny…- susurró él, horas después. Se habían quedado dormidos, en el mismo sofá. Ella se revolvió un poco, se estiró y lo miró a los ojos, sonriente. No, no era posible. Estaba en el cielo. Lo amaba. Demasiado.

-Ginny, estás vivas, estás bien – susurraba el sin parar.

Ella asentía. Tal vez sería mejor haberse quedado en esa cama de hospital para siempre. Tal vez sería mejor no sufrir como estaba sufriendo ahora.

Había estado pensando seriamente en irse. Lejos. A otro continente. Empezar otra vida, donde el no existiese. Pero antes, había una duda existencial que le quedaba por resolver.

-¿Cuál es mi patronus, Harry?

El la miró sorprendido.

-Pensé que lo habías visto.

-No, apenas lo hice, me desmayé…Y eso es lo último que recuerdo. Fue mi primer patronus corporeo y no pude verlo!

Harry se levantó y le tomó la mano.

-Eso tiene solución, vamos te ayudaré a hacer otro.

Ginny también se levantó.

-Ya sabes hacerlo. Piensa en algo alegre y concentrate mucho…Haré uno al mismo tiempo que tu.

Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Algo alegre? Él, por supuesto. Se acordó de su primer beso, en la sala común. Ese día nunca iba a olvidárselo.

-Ex…Expecto patronum!

Lo había logrado, el animal salió disparado de su varita al mismo tiempo que el ciervo de Harry.

Entonces, pasó algo sorprendente.

Los patronus se quedaron quietos. El ciervo de Harry y… ¿una cierva? Se acercaron sigilosamente.

Ginny no entendía nada…¿Una cierva? ¿Tan obvio era el amor que sentía por el que hasta su patronus la delataba?

Los dos patronus se fueron volando juntos. Los dejaron solos. En la oscuridad. Mirándose incómodos.

-Yo…-Dijo Ginny buscando una explicación. Pero no se le ocurría nada. No había nada que explicar, en realidad. No podía explicarle lo que era el amor. Con ese patronus ya había tenido demostración suficiente.

-Me voy…

-No! Espera…¿Qué es esa cierva?

Ginny resopló enojada. ¿Tenía que hacérselo más dificil?

-Esa cierva, Harry James Potter, es lo que me lleva una vez más a darme cuenta de que lamentablemente cada día me enamoro más de ti. No hay remedio, lo intenté todo, pero cada vez que te veo con esos ojos verdes y el pelo despeinado salvando el mundo…

-Entonces no hay que perder más tiempo – dijo el sonriente.

Ese beso, a diferencia de los demás, fue el más dulce que Ginny recuerda haber recibido. Y eso que se dieron muchos besos a lo largo de toda su vida. Tal vez podí compararse con el que se dieron en su casamiento…O cuando nació su primer hijo…No, en realidad, no.


End file.
